wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skyhawk
Damn I use too many FFs help GOING UNDER REVAMP MILD GORE WARNING formerly owned by sby, now belongs to pokeball Appearance Skyhawk. It's typically a name that instills fear into the minds of the ones who hear it. An intimidating name, typically insinuating power. That was how Hawk's parents named him. Early on, it fit him perfectly. In the years to come, though, he'd grow to not live by that name. He still has some scars from the arena, but he doesn't show them off to look tough. In fact, he hides them. He's ashamed. Ashamed of his past, how he used to enjoy the death, the blood, the pain. Ashamed beyond belief. He's very tall and muscular, but again, he doesn't show that off. His posture is kind, welcoming. His scales are interesting. Patterned with diamonds, each section of scales a different shade of the same color. His mainscales are the darkest, a dark red mixed with orange. His underscales are the opposite, such a pale orange they almost look yellow. His underwings are right in the middle. More orange than red, but the red still showing itself. Around his head, he wears a dark orange-red bandana. His eyes, once showing rage and power, now showing kindness, are light yellow. Personality When he still fought, Skyhawk was ruthless. He was encouraged by the cheers of the crowd to fight harder, kill more entertainingly. He treated the blood on his talons like a trophy. When others begged for mercy, he scoffed in their faces. He didn't care who died, just that he didn't. He liked the attention of being the champion. He didn't want to lose it. Now, though, all he feels when he thinks of those days is pure shame, mixed with strong regret. He feels absolutely horrible and views his past self as a monster. He uses his job to distract himself from thinking about what he did. He's kind and welcoming, and the subjects' safety is his number one priority. He tries his best to make every subject feel happy and relaxed, though he works better with rank 4s and below. History His parents were warriors. Their ancestors fought for Queen Scarlet, and they worship her way of leadership, which is why they appreciated Queen Magma so much. She liked arenas. So did they. Neither of them had ever fought in one, which they were ashamed of. So when they had a son, their top priority was to make him a fighter. They knew he might die in the arena, but didn't care. They figured if they trained him well enough, he'd just kill and kill, not be killed. His first fight was against an IceWing. His leg was burnt and frozen at the same time by the IceWing's frostbreath, and as he collapsed, holding his leg, they all thought he'd die a coward. Then, as the IceWing went in for the kill, Skyhawk turned his head and blew fire as hard as he could into the IceWing's chest. The IceWing screamed and reared its head back, and that's when Hawk slit his throat. He fought fight after fight until he finally beat the queen's champion, a merciless SkyWing who wasn't afraid to use his teeth to rip off body parts, or pull out eyes. Magma made him her new champion, something he was very proud of. A SandWing hit him in the left ear with their barb, slowing him down, but he jumped onto the dragon, slugged them in the head, then clawed them to death. When he finished, he held his bloodstained talons up to a roaring crowd. None roaring louder than his own two parents. One day though, everything changed. As he went to take the final strike, he saw a face in the crowd that changed everything forever. A dragonet, her face a picture of despair. The dragonet of the dragon he was about to brutally murder, he realized. He realized he wasn't just killing dragons, he was killing sons, daughters, fathers, mothers, aunts, uncles, cousins, and so much more. The ones he killed had a family. Just like he did. As this hit him, he stumbled back, and the crowd booed. "KILL HIM ALREADY!" they screamed. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped away from his victim and ran, fuelled only by rage and disgust. Out of the arena, chased by an angry crowd, his mother and father screaming in pure rage. Then Magma caught him, and breathed right in his face, warning him not to betray his queen. He slugged her in the snout and ran, away from the arena, the palace, his kingdom. He couldn't do this anymore. He applied for several jobs, but was rejected due to his past. Finally, he was accepted for a trial period at Project Starbase, a scientific experiment. text here text here text here Gallery 2510A6F2-775D-44D8-A4FE-C6B6E91845B8.png|By RWD!! Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Occupation (Scientist)